Huge amounts of water and fertilizer are utilized across agricultural and landscaping practices. These practices, although readily accepted and necessary, lead to an exacerbation of water quantity and quality issues across the world. For example, agriculture uses about 70% of the accessible freshwater. The water that is not used may be contaminated by dangerous chemicals found in fertilizers. Specifically, contamination of municipal water supplies by nitrates is dangerous to human health and increased phosphate content in rivers and streams leads to lower oxygen levels and possibly large-scale fish death.
Mycorrhizae are symbiotic associations between fungi (i.e. mycorrhizal fungi) and the roots of plants. Mycorrhizal fungi are associated with greater than 90% of all land plants including crops, grasses and trees. Mycorrhizal fungi provide many important benefits to plants including enhanced absorption of water and nutrients from the soil, increased drought resistance, increased pathogen resistance and protection, enhanced plant health and vigor, minimized effects of external stress, and enhanced seedling growth. In turn, the external application of Mycorrhizal fungi to plants can lead to less irrigation and fertilization, which saves water and reduces the amount of chemicals, such as nitrates and phosphorus, and almost all the micronutrients. Mycorrhizal fungi are most effective when introduced to the soil prior to seed germination or at early stages of plant root proliferation.
Current Mycorrhizae formulations include those developed by Mycorrhizal Applications, which produces liquid suspensions and wettable powders as seed treatments and in-furrow formulations. However, these formulations only contain about 7,600 propagules (“ppg's”) per gram for seed treatments, about 950 ppg's per gram for in-furrow formulations and about 280 ppg's per gram for wettable powders and have been known to clog spray nozzle screens as large as 50 mesh. Further, current Mycorrhizae formulations are not “application friendly” and lack physical stability and homogeneity.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop new Mycorrhizae formulations capable of delivering higher concentrations of Mycorrhizal fungi while maintaining prolonged and efficient viability and non-dormant propagules, as well as physical stability and homogeneity.